Fang's Sister
by MaxRideGirl14
Summary: On a trip to LA the Flock meet Raven who just happens to be Fang's sister. Raven is the leader of the Pack, a group of feline human hybrids. How will Fang warm up to his new sister and how will the Flock warm up to the Pack? Major drama and lots of humor!
1. The Name's Raven

**Hey guys its MaxRigeGirl14! So this is my one…two...my fifth fanfiction and I also co-wrote a fanfiction with UrWrstNitemare, if you want to check those out please do. So I got this idea randomly and it just blew up in my head and I hope you enjoy it! It's rated T because I'm paranoid and it leaves me with room to do pretty much anything I want. Except you know really bad stuff that I will not mention. **

**Full Description:**** On another mission for CMS and the Flock meet an interesting girl named Raven. She is actually Fang's biological sister who escaped the school as well. But the bad news is that she has her own pack of feline human hybrids. How will the Flock get along with the Pack? How will Fang get along with his equally dark and mysterious sister? How will Iggy get along with her? How will they fight off the new threat if they can't get along?**

**Hope it sounds interesting. Please R&R it really makes deference and lets me know you guys appreciate what I write. Okay here's chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride JP does. But I do own Raven and all the new characters!**

**Chapter 1: The Name's Raven**

**Fang POV**

I hate planes. I hate them so much. It's not natural for a human that can fly to fly "artificially". But unfortunately the Flock didn't want fly to LA. So we are stuck on a stuffy plane heading to the city of the stars to participate in another thing for CMS. Turbulence started to rattle the plane and a cold sweat broke out on my neck. I felt a hand creep into mine; I look over to see Max's nervous face.

"It's okay, I'm right here," I say and she lays her head on my shoulder. Nudge and Angel give me the thumbs up and Gazzy pretends to gag while Iggy listens to music to calm his nerves.

* * *

><p>"Finally, I thought plane ride would never end! Now I can go to the beach and sun bath and maybe pick up some hot guys," Nudge says while putting on her sunglasses that cover half her face.<p>

"Nudge why do you need a hot guy when you are only twelve?" Max asks, still holding my hand.

"Because life is short and I'd like to get my first kiss before I expire," she says. Iggy and Gazzy pretend to gag and I roll my eyes.

"Let me out please," A voice says coming out of my backpack.

"Stop talking and I will," I say to the furry creature rustling in my backpack.

"I think this is animal abuse," Total says growling but he just gets laughs in response.

"You have no idea what abuse is," I say.

"Oh cry me a river," Total snaps back and I knock the backpack into the wall.

"Ouch!" Total says and Angel lets him out finally.

"Thanks Anglican. At least someone cares,"

"It's called tough love, get used to it," Iggy says.

* * *

><p>"OMG! These suites are so awesome!" Nudge screams into the guys' room.<p>

"And it begins," Iggy says, eating some crackers.

"Why couldn't the girls' room be on the other side of the hotel?" Gazzy asks.

"So Fang and Max can have romantic rendezvous' without walking far," Iggy says. I threw a pillow at his face with he didn't 'see' coming.

"It's not like it's not true," Iggy says smiling evilly.

"What's not true?" Max says walking into the room.

"That you and Fang don't have romantic rendyvos," Gazzy says.

"Rendezvous Gazzy, there's a 'z'" Iggy corrected him. Max's face turns red.

"You have to stop watching late night television Iggy," I say to save Max from further embarrassment.

"Hey Jersey Shore is the need to watch show of America," Iggy says.

"Can I watch Jersey Shore?" Gazzy asks.

"Hell no," Max and I say at the same time.

"Anyways, I was thinking of going to a show tonight," Max says.

"Like the circus?" Gazzy asks.

"Yeah sure, something to get us out of the hotel," Max replies.

"Sounds good," I say, she smiles and leaves the room.

* * *

><p>"Who's that?" Nudge asks me during the show. She points the dark haired girl climbing multiple obstacles.<p>

"How should I know?" I ask.

"Well she reminds me of someone," Nudge says. I shrug and she sighs in frustration.

* * *

><p>"That was so cool!" Angel says. I pick her up and put her on my shoulders.<p>

"Yeah! I liked the motorcycles riding in the ball. That was so cool," Gazzy chimed in.

"Hey! There's that girl!" Nudge says while pointing to the dark haired girl from the show.

"Nudge don't-" I say but she already runs over to the girl. From here I get a better look at her, her long dark hair is in a braid that goes down her back. She shakes hands with people like a robot, like she doesn't want to be there. I don't blame her. I see Nudge approach her and start talking to her, then she takes her hand and brings the girl to the Flock.

"This is the girl that I was talking to you about," Nudge says. The girl is about Max's height and has really dark eyes. She wears fake cat ears on her head, I guess because she's supposed to be a cat in the show? Weird.

"You did a really good job, you were my favorite act," Angel says from my shoulders. The girl half smiles and then looks at me. Her eyes look like they are about to pop out of her head. I usually have that effect on girls, but I don't like the brag.

"The name's Raven," she says. Whoa, I think I saw her fake ears move. Probably just my imagination.

"I'm Nudge that's Max, Iggy, and Gazzy. The little girl is Angel and the tall one is Fang," Nudge says while Raven just stares at me.

"Nice to meet you," she says. It's creepy but I have a feeling that we've met before.

"Can you climb trees?" Gazzy asks Raven.

"Of course," she says. She looks around.

"Can we see?" Angel asks.

"Sure meet me tomorrow at the board walk at noon and I'll show you all my tricks," she says and Nudge squeals in excitement.

"Cool!" Angel says.

"Awesome, see ya tomorrow," Raven says and walks away.

"Who does she remind me of?" Max asks.

"Isn't obvious?" Angel says.

"No,"

"It's Fang of course!" Angel says.

"Why do you say that?" Max asks while looking at me.

"Duh, because Raven is Fang's sister," Angel says and everyone looks at me.

**Hope you liked it! Please R&R!**


	2. Pack Meet Flock

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! Some of them I don't understand but that's okay the effort is really appreciated! Here's Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR JP does. But you already knew that.**

**Chapter 2: Pack Meet Flock**

**Fang POV**

I'm sitting on a rock, making out with Max. Her fingers tangled in my hair, our lips moving in perfect harmony. I pull away and she starts to kiss my neck.

"You think it's true?" I say as she kisses my jaw. She pulls away and looks at me skeptical.

"About Raven?" she asks. I nod and she smiles.

"Why are you afraid to have someone actually related to you?" I didn't want to admit it, but she hit the nail on the head. I was afraid to have an actual blood relative, someone else to worry about. Max gets off of my lap and sits beside me.

"How I see it is that if she is your sister, we will welcome her into the Flock with open arms," Max says kissing my cheek. For some reason it makes me feel better to know that Max would make such a drastic decision for me.

"How do we know if she even has wings, or is even a mutant?" I ask. She shrugs.

"We'll figure it out," she says and I kiss her. She smiles, pushes me to the ground, and we start making out again.

* * *

><p>"I wonder if your sister is like you or totally different. She definitely looks like you, like, a lot. You guys could be twins! Nah she's seems younger than you, maybe thirteen. Maybe we could be friends! Omg we could go shopping and gossip. I can't wait!" Nudge says while we walk to the place Raven told us to meet her. I'll admit it I'm nervous. Max takes my hand and squeezes it. We walk a little longer and then spot Raven with two boys. One looks a little older and one looks about ten. And they are all wearing fake ears. The one that's older looks like he's hitting on Raven, rage surges through me.<p>

"Raven!" Nudge yells. The group turns to face us. We walk over to them and they just stare at us. We return the favor by staring back at them.

"Felix, Lynx meet Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and Fang. These are the people I told you about," Raven says to break the silence.

"I'm Felix the good looking one," the older one says. He combs his fingers through his auburn hair his fake ears twitched. Holy crap those are real ears!

"OMG! You guys have cat ears?" Nudge screams in excitement.

"Yeah and if I wasn't mistaken you have bird wings," Lynx says. Everyone looks shocked except Angel.

"So you can read minds too?" She says staring at him in slight anger. He flashes her a cocky smile.

"And so much more sweetheart," he says. Angel crosses her arms in frustration.

"Hey only I can talk to her that way," Gazzy says sticking up for his sister.

"Chill Gaz, I didn't mean anything by it. Nice hair," Lynx says and Gazzy's face reddens.

"Okay that's enough, let's get to the point," Felix says.

"Good idea," Max says. I see Felix check her out and smile. Max rolls her eyes but I set my jaw.

"As you already know you aren't normal, we aren't either, we are feline hybrids and your avian hybrids. Raven is Tall One's sister we are both from the School and we are all here for the same reason," Felix says. I have to admit, for a jerk he is very charismatic.

"And that is?" Max asks. He turns to her and gets too close for comfort.

"To stop the School," he says she stands her ground and he back off.

"Now can we get along?" he asks everyone. Everyone nods.

"Good, now let's enjoy this day by going to the beach," he says walking toward the sandy beach behind us.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about the Pack, Felix can be a pig and Lynx can get a little cocky," Raven says while sitting next to me.<p>

"It's okay," I say.

"I'm thirteen by the way, Lynx told me you were wondering," Raven said.

"Thanks," I said.

"I would be nice to have more syllables in your sentences," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not much for words," I said.

"Fine," she said a little peeved.

"You know, I'm not thrilled with this situation either, but we are blood so it would be nice to learn some things about you," she said.

"Like?"

"What's your favorite color?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Okay, what about favorite place?"

"Not the School,"

"Hobby?"

"Flying,"

"Person?"

"Max,"

"Singer?"

"Not anybody you'd know,"

"Wow I feel like your bff,"

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"You're unbelievable!"

"And you're annoying."

"At least I'm trying"

"Raven I don't need any more people in my life."

"I was always in your life"

"Not since yesterday."

"But I was always your sister."

"Not that I knew of."

"I'm done talking to you."

"Finally," I said and she stomped away. When Max saw what happened she frowned at me.

"What did you do?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Seriously Fang? Just because you met her yesterday doesn't mean you get to be rude and cold to her," she said still frowning at me.

"She was being annoying,"

"So is Nudge sometimes and Angel and Gazzy and Iggy, but that doesn't mean you can shut them out,"

"Max, I don't need anybody else,"

"I doesn't matter if you need her; you have her and no matter what she is your sister. She's not going anywhere no matter how hard you try to shut her out," Max said and I looked at her.

"Fine, I'll talk to her," I said.

"Gosh Fang you're acting like such a brother," Max said.

"Isn't that what I am?" I asked.

**Hope I didn't make Fang too cold I just wanted to leave room for drama between the two of them. It sets the stage for the twist that's coming up! Please R&R! **


End file.
